I'll go With you
by Sakubato
Summary: A simple offer has much bigger implications as long denied feelings are identified. One-shot HHr implied


A/N: I own nothing, i just use the seeds of others to produce my own bloom.

I'll go with you

"I'll go with you."

Harry stopped, unmoving as he heard her offer. _Go with him?_ He wondered, _To watch me die?_ He paused, wonder why she'd offer that. Then it hit him. She wasn't offering to watch him die, she was offering to die with him, to go with him when he died. How… How could she offer that?

Harry turned, looking at his best friend. No, not best friend, she was so much more than that. He considered what she was to him, tried to think of some label for what they shared between them.

His thoughts jumped to first year, her easy acceptance of him as just Harry, not the Boy who lived. The troll attack, he'd actually jumped on the things back to try and rescue her. And she, she had lied, LIED to teachers for him. Yes, Ron had been there but still... Their conversation in the potion room, where she'd almost said something else. _Friends and… _She'd changed what she was about to say. He saw that now. But to what?

Second year, She'd stuck by him when the whole school thought he was evil for being a Parseltongue, and therefore the Heir of Slytherin. Then there was her potion mishap. Yes, he'd laughed for a second, but stopped at the pain in her eyes. He'd helped her to the infirmary while Ron had continued to laugh. Even brought her homework and his barely adequate notes to her while she recovered. Then she'd been petrified, and Madam Pomfrey had wondered if he was a patient as well whilst he'd spent so much time in the hospital wing. Her hug at the end of the year, first time anyone had hugged him like that.

Third year had had it's rough spots, like the broom incident. But looking back, not only had she been right, but Ron had actually been more upset with her than he was. Then the night Sirius escaped and he found out the truth about his parents secret keeper. They'd actually tried to put each other behind them. They had both tried to protect each other from Professor Lupin when he changed. And after, when they'd risked everything to go back through time to save Buckbeak and his dogfather. He still smiled remembering the ride on Buckbeak.

The tournament fourth year, she'd been his only friend, even Ron had abandoned him for part of it. But not her. No, she'd dug in, helping his train, helping him prepare for each task. He'd seriously wondered if she'd read every book in the library that year. She'd talked to him after the graveyard and Moody/Crouch. The only one who had talked to him about how he felt, and what he wanted to do now. She'd cared more about the fact he'd been hurt than that voldemort had returned.

Umbridge had made fifth year miserable, especially for those in the DA. The DA, her brainchild, her brilliant idea. He'd actually enjoyed teaching the others. He wondered if she ever realized he'd served several detentions for her with the bitch of a toad… She'd also saved him from the toads unforgivable and come with him to the ministry. She followed him and gotten hurt. He'd almost lost her then…

A tear formed in Harry's eye.

Last year, their sixth, had been worse. After the DOM everyone knew he was back, that the war was to start again. And only a very few, like Hermione, knew just how much rode on his shoulders. Damn Prophecy. Damn Dumbledore's manipulations. She'd again been his savior. Talking to him, reassuring him helping him relax every time he came back from his 'lessons' with the old man. The ones he'd strung out half the year before using him to get to Slughorn. But this time it hadn't been one sided, he'd been there for her as well. Ron had taken up with Lavender, and broken her heart. He remembered many a night holding her and trying to comfort her. Dumbledore's death caught all of them unawares, especially after the fight to protect the school. But she'd still stayed.

Then the hunt.. The never to be sufficiently damned hunt. Months of nothing to eat and no clue what to do next. Having the damn Horcrux and no way to destroy it. The fight, oh lord what a fight it had been. And Ron had left, Ron had abandoned them and it was them, for she had stayed. She stayed despite the boy she loved leaving. _She did love him didn't she?_

It had been just the two of them for months, relying on just each other, implicitly trusting. And she'd started to heal from his betrayal. She'd finally begun to get better, to smile, despite the conditions. She'd been with him as he'd stood at his parents graves in Godric's hollow, She'd saved him from Nagini.

Then Ron had returned, and despite destroying the Horcrux, she'd gotten sad again… Why? Had he done something to upset her? Or was it something else?

Even after he'd tripped the taboo, she'd saved him. Yes, a stinging hex to the face wasn't the most comfortable thing he'd ever experienced, but it had saved them. And again she'd paid for her loyalty. Despite all the healing Fleur had tried in Shell Cottage, she'd have that despicable scar on her arm forever. And she was still here.

They'd had to fight a bloody dragon in Gringotts, after that coward Griphook betrayed them. She had saved them and actually got on a dragon and flew to escape. And it had been her idea, the brightest witch of the age, the never wanted her feet more than three foot off the ground genius, had led their escape on dragonback!

And now they were here. At Hogwarts. In what looked to be the final battle. They had destroyed the Cup, and the Diadem. Only the snake was left… and him. After everything, all they'd been through, when he'd finally had a sliver of a chance to succeed and survive. Now he had to die. He had to go out there and let Voldemort kill him.

And she was still with him, still by his side.

His mind still raced, flitting back through every interaction, every touch and thought, every look and emotion that passed between them. And he knew. He knew why. He knew what had driven her to stay, every single time. He knew why she always stood by his side, why she argued and begged him to be safe. He knew what the strange emotion he felt every time he'd looked at her since the end of third year was.

Love.

She loved him.

And he loved her.

He loved her and he had to die.

The tears fell.


End file.
